I listen
by Statice-Law
Summary: Il n'y avait pas pire douleur que celle de n'être personne. D'être quelqu'un sans vraiment l'être. D'essayer désespéremment d'être quelqu'un mais de finalement rester le même. De n'avoir sa place nulle part. Et c'était ce que ressentait Lovino en permanence. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Mais il y avait Antonio. Et Feliciano. Et à côté, il y avait lui. /O.S/


**I listen**

 **Pairing : Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) x Romano (Lovino Vargas)**

 **Raiting : K+**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Résumé : Il n'y avait pas pire douleur que celle de n'être personne. D'être quelqu'un sans vraiment l'être. D'essayer désespéremment d'être quelqu'un mais de finalement rester le même. De n'avoir sa place nulle part. Et c'était ce que ressentait Lovino en permanence. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Mais il y avait Antonio. Et Feliciano. Et à côté, il y avait lui.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part la trame de l'O.S**

* * *

 **J'ai commencé à écrire cet O.S sur un coup de tête, parce que je trouvais que Lovino avait le droit de craquer lui aussi, de se sentir au bout du rouleau, et puis j'ai fais une pause. Et il y a eu la rentrée, et j'ai revu un ami qui a pas mal de problèmes persos, et j'ai décidé de reprendre cet O.S parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui m'ont fait penser à lui. Donc je lui dédie cet O.S, même si ce n'est clairement pas grand chose. Mais je suis plus douée à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, donc je pense qu'un O.S comme ça vaut plus que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lovino n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute ça vie. Et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait son tempérament. Mais là, c'était trop. Oh, à bien y regarder, la journée n'avait pas été si différente des autres. La même routine assommante, les même profs chiants, les même leçons incompréhensibles, les même bavardages incessants... Même si tout ça le mettait souvent à fleur de peau, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter le lycée en courant, se moquant bien des trois heures de cours qu'il était censé avoir dans l'après-midi. De toute façon, qui lui ferait des remontrances ?

...

Bon okay, après réflexion, Papy Roma allait certainement lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, et Feliciano allait lui pleurnicher dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il présente des excuses. Mais plutôt crever que de s'excuser. Repenser à son petit-frère augmenta encore sa colère, et accélérant encore, il serra les poings.

-Tous trop cons... Bande d'attardés... Connards... marmonnait-il.

Il se rappelait encore que trop bien du rire joyeux de Gilbert quelques minutes plus tôt, du grand sourire attendris de Francis, et surtout, surtout, du sourire ET du rire d'Antonio. Ces trois là étaient amis avec Lovino, et étant dans la même classe, ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Le midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient avec tout le reste du groupe -ce qui représentait pas mal de monde...- ils discutaient souvent ensemble sans vraiment se soucier des autres. Lovino s'était cru préservé en voyant qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux quatre, et personne d'autre. Lovino s'était fourvoyé. Et Lovino en payait le prix. Et bordel, ça faisait mal.

La raison de sa colère tenait un seul nom : Feliciano. Le petit Feliciano, le plus mignon, le plus gentil, le plus naïf, le plus attachant, le plus curieux, le centre de l'attention... Le petit frère de Lovino aussi. Celui qui était toujours le meilleur, toujours celui vers qui les gens allaient. Et Lovino était en colère. Il avait l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre de son petit-frère, ça avait été le cas pendant seize longues années, et il avait appris à se contenter de maigres discussions avec les amis de Feliciano. Lui, il n'avait pas d'amis, mais en même temps, qui voudrait d'un ami comme lui ?! Méchant, grossier, ronchon... Il n'avait rien pour lui, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'on le comparait à son frère.

Alors s'il en avait l'habitude, pourquoi avait-il craqué aujourd'hui ? Et bien justement parce qu'il avait enfin des amis, et qu'alors qu'il allait les rejoindre à la pause du midi, il avait trouvé Gilbert penché vers Feliciano, son grand sourire d'idiot aux lèvres alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, et après une réponse certainement stupide de la part de l'Italien, l'albinos, Francis et Antonio avait éclaté de rire. Ce genre de rire que Lovino n'avait jamais réussit à déclencher chez personnes. Comme aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Tout ce qu'il voyait actuellement, c'était que son petit-frère était en train de lui prendre ses seuls amis, et qu'il se retrouvait encore seul dans l'ombre du mignon Feliciano. Retour à la case départ. Et Lovino en avait putain de ras-le-bol.

Il ouvrit la porte du pavillon avec violence, la claqua derrière lui, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement que Roma n'était pas encore rentré. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau sinon, pour avoir claqué la porte comme ça. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il se jeta sur son lit, attrapa vivement son oreiller, et le mordit pour étouffer son hurlement. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait vécu comme ça pendant seize ans. Enfin non, quinze ans en fait. Tout avait commencé lorsque leur mère était morte... Il n'avait jamais connu son père, il n'avait que quelques mois quand il était partit après avoir mis sa femme enceinte pour la deuxième fois, et personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Quant à leur mère, elle était morte en mettant Feliciano au monde. Ils avaient tous les deux été élevés par leur grand-père, et Lovino s'était mis en tête qu'il devait protéger son frère. C'était son seul but dans la vie pour être exact. Il était son bouclier, la seule défense qui empêchait Feliciano d'être souillé par le monde extérieur et sa cruauté. Tout ça, c'était pour Lovino, pas pour quelqu'un comme Feliciano. Il était trop mignon, trop innocent, trop... Trop tellement de chose. Alors Lovino avait fait en sorte de toujours protégé son frère, même si parfois c'était vraiment dur de le supporter, de supporter ses bavardages incessants, et des fois, même sa naïveté tapait sur les nerfs du plus vieux.

-Je vous déteste tous... Bande d'abrutis... Je vous hais... Tous...

Il voulait pleurer, mais il ne pleurerait pas. Parce qu'un bouclier ça ne pleure pas. Ca ne peut pas pleurer. Ca ne peut pas avoir mal. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait comme ça...?

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge contre son gré, et il enterra sa tête dans son oreiller. C'était la fatigue qui le faisait craquer. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Putain de bouffeur de tomates... hoqueta-t-il en se souvenant du sourire rayonnant d'Antonio.

Ce sourire qui ne lui était pas destiné... Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi est-ce que ce fait en lui-même lui faisait si mal, et tout compte fait, il préférait ne pas savoir. Il avait _peur_ de savoir. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'emmerder avec ça en ce moment... Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et réussit à y lire "treize heure cinq" à travers ses larmes. Il détestait pleurer. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il était un bouclier après tout, mais lorsqu'il craquait, il se sentait pathétique. Feliciano pouvait pleurer, pas lui. Et même s'il pleurait, il n'y aurait personne pour le consoler de toute façon. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même : c'était de sa faute s'il n'était pas aussi sociable que Feliciano.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, signe que Papy Roma venait de rentrer, et il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller. Il n'avait jamais su comment, mais son grand-père savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas, et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Une espèce d'intuition. Ca marchait d'autant plus quand c'était Feliciano qui était en cause. Encore et toujours Feliciano... Lovino entendit Roma monter les escaliers, et il ne fut même pas surpris lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Lovi, tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

Le ton n'était pas spécialement accusateur, et pourtant Lovino était sur la défensive, chaque muscle de son corps bandé au maximum. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il craignait exactement. Que son grand-père se moque de lui ? Qu'il le trouve ridicule ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée.

-Lovi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Roma s'assit doucement sur le lit de son petit-fils et le regarda, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Et le silence s'éternisa. Parce que Lovino ne voulait pas parler. Pour faire quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela allait changer grand chose. Ca aggraverait certainement la situation. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il voulait hurler. Il ne se comprenait plus, il ne comprenait pas les autres. Qu'est-ce que Feliciano avait réellement de plus que lui pour qu'on l'ignore de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

La grande main de Roma se posa doucement sur son épaule, et il se força à se maitriser pour ne pas trembler. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il pleurait. Il n'y avait que les filles, Feliciano et les faibles qui pleuraient. Lui il n'était ni une fille, ni Feliciano, ni faible. Dieu non, il n'était pas Feliciano.

-Tu ne peux pas quitter le lycée comme ça Lovi, déclara calmement Roma.

-Et pourquoi pas ?! explosa soudain Lovino, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Pourquoi je dois toujours faire semblant ?! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à... A...

Il s'arrêta et se recroquevilla, dos à son grand-père, ses mains contre ses oreilles et ses doigts tirant ses cheveux. Il allait se faire mal, et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Lovino ? demanda doucement Roma.

-Rien putain ! hoqueta l'adolescent. Fous-moi la paix !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les fréquents couinements de Lovino.

-Si tu as besoin de moi je serais en bas, soupira finalement Roma.

Il quitta la pièce avec une réticence certaine, laissant Lovino seul. C'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours vécu. Sans lui, Feliciano s'en sortirait très bien, il avait des amis partout. Mais si Lovino perdait Feliciano, là... Lui, il n'avait rien d'autre. Si on lui enlevait son petit-frère, il n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide.

-Et je suis quoi moi alors...?! gémit-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne.

Il voulait tellement que tout ça s'arrête. Il avait tellement mal... Il n'était pas censé avoir mal comme ça... Il se sentit à court d'air mais fut incapable de dire si c'était lui qui faisait semblant ou si c'était la réalité. Il s'en foutait. Il se recroquevilla encore un peu, le corps secoué de spasmes. Il repensa au sourire gêné de Feliciano. Au rire si particulier de Gilbert. A l'accent français de Francis alors qu'il disait à son petit-frère qu'il était _mignon_. Et surtout au sourire d'Antonio. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant à ce simple souvenir ? Et surtout... Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu'il venait de tout perdre ?

-Lovi... appela timidement Feliciano. On va manger.

Aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si le jeune garçon s'était attendu à en avoir une. Il retint les larmes qui montaient trop facilement.

-Papy et moi, on a fait des pates.

-Pas faim…

-On pourra mettre de la sauce tomate si tu veux.

Un léger silence s'installa. Roma lui avait dit de dire ça si Lovino s'obstinait à rester dans sa chambre. Accro aux tomates comme il était, il allait forcément craquer.

-Pas faim, répéta Lovino.

Le cœur de Feliciano se tordit et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Jamais Lovino n'avait refusé de manger des tomates. Même avec quarante de fièvre, il se trainait jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Feliciano ne savait pas si c'était de sa faute si son frère était dans cet état. Quand il était rentré à la maison, Roma lui avait juste dit que Lovino était un peu déprimé. Et c'était tout. Maintenant, il se rendait compte de l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je te garde une assiette dans le micro-onde... murmura-t-il difficilement.

Il referma la porte de la chambre de son frère, plongée dans l'obscurité. Lovino n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il manquait de force pour se lever. D'envie, aussi. Il avait hésité à descendre, mais même manger des tomates le mettait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, parce que ça lui rappelait trop Antonio. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit l'amour des tomates qu'ils avaient en commun. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait faim. Il allait certainement vomir s'il avalait quoi que ce soit.

Il serra un peu plus fermement sa couverture contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit de voir si le sommeil comptait le faucher maintenant, ou si on lui refusait ça aussi. Et visiblement, la deuxième option était la bonne. Il ne cessa de se tourner et se retourner, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Pourquoi toujours Feliciano et jamais lui ? Pourquoi personne ne le remarquait jamais ? Est-ce qu'il était inutile ? Est-ce que sa vie avait un sens ? Et la plus cruelle d'entre toutes...

Si Feliciano était né à sa place et que Lovino n'avait jamais vu le jour, leur mère serait-elle toujours en vie ? Son père serait-il toujours là ?

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, bien qu'il ait cru avoir trop pleuré pour pouvoir continuer. Il ne s'était jamais dit que s'il n'avait jamais existé, leur mère serait peut-être toujours de ce monde. Que son père serait peut-être resté au lieu de les abandonnés. Pourtant, désormais, cette pensée lui lacérait le cœur aussi sûrement qu'un poignard, et il peinait à respirer tant la douleur était grande. C'était de sa faute. Toujours de sa faute. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer attirer l'attention d'Antonio ? Il n'était rien à côté de Feliciano... Tellement rien... Il étouffa un cri de douleur et mordit son oreiller. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler, frapper quelque chose... Disparaitre...

-Lovi...?

Il écarquilla les yeux, tournant le dos à la porte, et essaya de taire ses sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio foutait chez lui ?!

-Feli m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien...?

Il entendait l'espagnol avancer vers lui, et il se tendit, mordant toujours plus fort dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère que Feliciano l'ait appelé ou soulagé qu'il soit venu, mais toujours était-il qu'il était hors de question qu'il le voit pleurer. Lovino Vargas ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

-Lovi...

Antonio s'assit doucement près de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du garçon. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, chassa sèchement la main importune et le fusilla du regard, les larmes dévalant paresseusement la courbe de ses joues.

-Me touche pas, bâtard ! Dégage !

Il tenta de le frapper, mais il manquait de force et Antonio le bloqua facilement.

-Lovi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ne m'appelle pas "Lovi", bâtard ! Fous le camp !

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais l'instant d'après, Antonio l'avait plaqué sur son lit et le maintenait immobile.

-Lovi, parle-moi.

L'italien essaya de se débattre, mais bientôt à bout de force, il se contenta de sangloter pitoyablement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il pleurait autant ?!

-Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler...

-Ta... Gueule... Lâche-moi... Connard... T'es qu'un putain de connard égoïste !

Surpris, Antonio fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas semblant ! hurla soudain Lovino. C'est de ta faute ! Ta putain de faute...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tonna soudain Roma en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte en voyant Lovino, en larmes, s'agripper aux épaules d'Antonio -qui avait finit par lâcher ses poignets- et ce dernier, un genou sur le matelas pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre.

-Ca va, je m'en occupe monsieur, déclara calmement Antonio, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Lovino.

Roma jeta un coup d'œil attristé à son petit-fils, et après un avertissement muet pour l'espagnol, il rejoignit Feliciano au salon. Antonio était certainement mieux qualifié que lui pour ça, après tout.

-Lovi…

-Ta gueule… Ferme ta putain de grande gueule…

Lovino commençait à rejeter tout contact. Il retira d'abord ses mains des épaules de l'espagnol, puis chaque morceau de sa chaire qui touchait celle d'Antonio commença à le brûler. Il frappa son torse de toutes ses forces, recommençant à se débattre. Antonio n'avait rien à foutre ici. Lovino n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il refusait que ce connard lui fasse la morale. Il en avait marre de souffrir. Pourquoi toujours lui et jamais les autres… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal exactement ?

-Dégage… hoqueta-t-il, sa voix affaiblie par les larmes qui coulaient toujours plus sur ses joues.

-Non.

-Je… Je veux pas te voir ici… Dégage… Sors de ma putain de baraque…

-Feli m'a demandé de venir parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, je ne vais certainement pas te lâcher comme ça.

Feliciano… Encore et toujours Feliciano… Antonio aurait tout aussi bien pu lui arracher le cœur et le piétiner, cela aurait eu le même effet. Pourquoi tout le monde ne voyait que son mignon petit frère ? Il n'en pouvait plus… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, les larmes coulaient toujours plus, sa gorge lui faisait toujours plus mal, sa douleur grossissait de minute en minute… Et ce connard qui ne voulait pas partir… Très bien, puisqu'il voulait des réponses, il allait en avoir.

Il se redressa d'un coup, utilisant le peu de forces qui lui restait.

-« Feli » par ci, « Feli » par là, vous en avez pas marre ?! hurla-t-il, se moquant bien que sa voix porte jusqu'au rée-de-chaussée. Y'en a que pour lui ! Va donc le voir ton mignon petit Feliciano, bâtard ! Je veux pas de toi moi ! J'en ai marre ! Tu comprends ça ?! J'en peux plus, putain ! J'veux pas de ta pitié à deux balles, y'a rien qui t'oblige à rester là ! Va te faire foutre, t'entends ?!

Sa voix commença à se briser. Il manquait d'air. Et quoi, maintenant ? Il allait s'effondrer ? Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal. Si cela pouvait seulement faire disparaitre la douleur…

-Vous êtes tous des putains de connards… Allez vous amusez avec votre mignon Feliciano et vous approchez plus jamais de moi… ! J'en peux plus… J'en peux plus…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sanglotant bruyamment, à peine capable de respirer. Les mains d'Antonio se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et glissèrent dans son dos pour le ramener contre lui. Il aurait voulu protester. Parce que ce simple contact lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il peinait à réfléchir. Il n'était plus sûr d'être totalement dans son corps. Il y était et en même temps il était totalement ailleurs. Il sentait tout et en même temps rien. Antonio était là et ne l'était pas totalement. La douleur, elle, était là, et Dieu il la sentait…

Antonio avait au moins la décence de ne rien dire. Mais Lovino aurait préféré qu'il s'en aille. Il aurait pu pleurer et se morfondre comme bon lui semblait. Pourquoi ce connard devait-il rester là… ?

-Je suis désolé, Lovi…

Lovino eu l'impression d'avoir été frappé en plein visage. Tout mais pas de pitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Loin de là. Il n'était pas un putain de faiblard. Il n'était pas Feliciano.

-Ta gueule, dégage, connard ! Sors de chez moi !

La prise de l'espagnol se resserra et il le garda contre lui, bien que le petit italien se débatte comme un beau diable. Comment pouvait-il avoir encore autant de force ?!

-Fous-moi la paix… Dégage… Pitié…

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait commencé à supplier, et de toute manière, il n'était plus à ça près. Il était déjà pathétique, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Antonio ne savait pas s'il devait partir comme on le lui demandait ou rester. Lovino voulait qu'il s'en aille, mais s'il le faisait, Dieu savait de quoi il était capable. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Lovino était son ami, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux alors qu'il allait mal. Même si c'était visiblement de sa faute.

-Je ne voulais te faire de mal…

-Ta gueule… Dégage putain… Dégage…

Antonio le relâcha doucement, recula sur le matelas, mais ne quitta pas la pièce. Si Lovino voulait qu'il s'éloigne il le ferait, mais il ne le laisserait pas seul. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et s'il fallait qu'il passe la nuit ici pour être sûr qu'il reverrait le petit italien le lendemain matin, en un seul morceau, alors il le ferait, sans hésitation.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, annonça-t-il, son sourire chaleureux habituel remplacé par une expression sérieuse et impénétrable.

Lovino ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Ca demandait trop d'énergie, et il n'en avait plus assez. Déjà, il devait se battre pour respirer et contrôler les larmes qui l'aveuglait, alors formuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus tenait plus du rêve que du possible. Et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'Antonio soit là ou pas ? Il finirait bien par se lasser. Et il partirait, comme tous les autres. Comme son père. Comme sa mère. Comme tous ses « amis ». Comme son frère. Il était comme tous les autres. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'Antonio pouvait être différent ? Lui aussi préférait Feliciano. Le gentil, mignon Feliciano. Toujours lui, et jamais Lovino. Ca ne changerait jamais. Et Lovino en avait marre de se battre contre des fantômes. Contre lui-même. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas de son lit, ses épaules secouées par des spasmes nerveux. Il avait mal partout. Et en même temps, il n'était plus sûr de sentir réellement ses bras. Peut-être était-il juste à moitié inconscient. Peut-être était-ce juste la fatigue. Ou lui qui déraillait complètement. Tout était possible. Antonio restait silencieux, à l'autre bout du lit, et Lovino n'aurait su dire si cela l'agaçait ou le rassurait. Sa présence n'était ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose. Et de toute façon il n'était plus en état d'en juger.

Alors maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Se laisser aller à l'inconscience ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon ? Alors que sa raison se faisait de plus en plus chancelante, le visage souriant de sa mère –qu'il n'avait réellement vu que sur la photo posée sur la cheminée dans le salon- lui revint, et une dernière larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Sa faute. Sa mort, c'était sa faute. Le départ de son père, sa faute aussi. Et si Feliciano était un jour blessé par quoi que ce soit, ce serait sa faute aussi. Toujours sa faute. Il aurait tellement aimé que son grand-père soit là, le rassure comme il le faisait toujours, mais non, il était en bas avec son petit-frère. Toujours son petit-frère. Mais ça aussi, c'était la faute de Lovino. C'était lui qui avait refusé l'aide qu'on lui avait proposé. Il était définitivement trop égoïste. Mais ça, il le savait déjà. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une chose de bien chez lui ? Mise à part le fait qu'il ressemble physiquement à Feliciano ? Encore Feliciano…

-Lovino… commença timidement Antonio.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à en obtenir une. Mais il aurait espéré au moins un geste, un couinement, quelque chose… Il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Ca l'était sûrement. Et il s'en voulait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce que Lovino lui reprochait, et il ne pouvait de toute manière certainement pas comprendre, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. La vérité, c'était qu'il se sentait totalement démuni. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il parte, finalement…

-Je… vais y aller… souffla-t-il. Je vais dire à ton grand-père que tu ne veux voir personne, d'accord ?

Toujours rien. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il se leva doucement. Pourquoi la pièce semblait-elle si froide ? A bien y regarder, il n'y avait presque pas de décoration dans la pièce, le tout était très impersonnel. Il fut pris d'un vertige. A quel point s'était-il fourvoyé sur le compte de Lovino, au juste ? Il quitta la pièce, refusant de regarder en arrière pour n'éprouver aucun regret. Peine perdu, à peine le seuil franchit, il eu envie de faire demi-tour. Est-ce que c'était une si bonne idée que ça de partir ?

Lovino entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle mit trop de temps à se refermer si bien qu'il se demanda si Antonio était vraiment partit. Certainement. Comme tous les autres. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Personne n'avait de raison de rester avec lui. La pâle réplique de Feliciano. En moins mignon. En moins drôle. En moins intéressant. En moins sociable. Moins _Feliciano_ tout court, en fait. Il était le prototype qui avait précédé son frère, et rien d'autre. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Tous les membres de son corps étaient trop lourd, comme pris au piège dans de la glace. Il aurait peut-être préféré ça. Et il y avait la douleur, brute, qui coulait dans ses veines, lui prouvant qu'il vivait encore. Malheureusement. Quand on en arrivait là, ne valait-il mieux pas mourir ? Il aurait tellement aimé… Mais ça non plus, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. Laisser son si mignon petit-frère comme ça le révulsait. Il n'était pas assez égoïste pour ça. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à savoir si c'était une qualité ou non. Certainement pas. Juste une autre forme d'égoisme, en somme.

-Finalement je vais rester…

La voix d'Antonio brisa le silence, sembla réchauffer la pièce. Pourtant sa phrase n'était pas joyeuse, mais c'était suffisant pour sortir Lovino de sa léthargie. Dieu qu'il se détestait à réagir comme ça… Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Pour ce connard ne pouvait-il juste pas partir ? Il entendit des bruits de pas, ne chercha pas à savoir où allait l'espagnol. Après tout, il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai… Il ne comprit qu'il s'était assit contre son lit que lorsque ses cheveux bruns effleurèrent le bout de ses doigts. Si près, et en même temps hors de porté. Comme son frère. Comme sa mère. Comme son père. Comme tout ce qu'il ne possédait pas. Certain disaient que c'était de la mauvaise volonté de sa part. La vérité, c'était juste qu'il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir… Et il ne voulait pas se battre pour ça. Il n'avait pas le temps, et pas la force pour ça. Au final, oui, peut-être qu'il était lâche. Un pauvre lâche. Un vague sourire triste étira ses lèvres, avant qu'une larme ne roule sur sa joue. Tout ça pour en arriver là…

-Si tu veux vraiment que je parte, je le ferais… murmura Antonio, fixant le plafond à travers l'obscurité. Mais s'il te plait ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide…

-Je me passe de ton aide, connard…

Les mots étaient sortis si facilement que Lovino se demanda comment sa voix avait pu se réveiller comme ça.

-La mienne, peut-être… rit doucement Antonio.

Pourtant son rire n'était plus le rire de l'Antonio que Lovino connaissait. Ca n'avait rien à voir. C'était plus hésitant. Plus douloureux. Lovino se demanda si c'était de sa faute. Se força à croire qu'il s'en foutait. Mais définitivement non, il ne s'en foutait pas.

-Lovino, tu n'es pas Feliciano, lança soudain Antonio. Tu lui ressembles peut-être un peu, mais tu n'es pas lui. Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins que lui. Je t'aime d'une différente façon. Comme j'aime Gilbert, comme j'aime Francis. Comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Feliciano, c'est plus comme un petit-frère. Alors s'il te plait, ne te rends pas malade à cause de ça.

Lovino eu l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder. Tout son monde s'écroula. Ce connard ne pouvait pas détruire tout ce qu'il connaissait comme si ce n'était rien, avec seulement quelques phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens.

-Connard… ! hurla-t-il, sanglotant de plus belle.

Il n'avait pas le droit… Comment pouvait-il…

L'instant d'après, la main d'Antonio prenait doucement la sienne, et il se retrouvait contre l'espagnol, sans avoir rien fait pour se défendre. Il était fatigué de se battre contre lui.

-Ca va aller, Lovino. Je te promets que ça ira…

Si seulement c'était si simple… Si seulement ces simples mots pouvaient tout réparer comme ça… Mais rien ne ramènerait sa mère, ni son père, et rien ne le changerait lui. Ce n'était que des mots. Dans quelques semaines, il serait de nouveau l'ombre de Feliciano.

-Je ne… Veux plus… hoqueta-il.

Antonio le berça calmement. Peut-être qu'il avait bien agis. Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de le laisser seul. Si Lovino avait besoin d'aide, peu importe de quelle façon, il essaierait de l'aider.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, Lovi… Je te le promets…

-Garde tes putains de promesses… Pour toi…

Cependant, loin de le repousser, Lovino se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Antonio. Il voulait croire, juste une dernière fois que sa vie avait peut-être un sens. Il voulait désespérément y croire. Même si la chute allait faire mal lorsqu'il serait de nouveau déçu. Et puis, les quelques délires qu'il avait partagé avec Antonio, Francis et Gilbert lui revinrent. Tel une bombe. Le dernier impact qui le ravagea. Ces après-midi qu'ils passaient à simplement rire de tout et de rien... Ces petites choses qui lui manquaient tellement… Est-ce qu'il allait sérieusement refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant ? Est-ce qu'il allait sérieusement croire que les belles parloles d'Antonio pouvaient le sortir de là ? Oui... Il allait y croire... Il le voulait tellement... Antonio avait toujours été ce qu'il désirait... Alors égoistement, il allait le garder pour lui, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano le rattrape de nouveau. Et lorsque cela sera le cas, il se laissera aller. Il allait prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre, et après lui le déluge. Plus son problème.

-J'te préviens… hoqueta-t-il. Si tu t'avises de… Me prendre pour un con… Je te tue… T'entends… ?!

Un vague rire échappa à Antonio.

-Oui, je t'ai entendu.


End file.
